


Blizzard

by captaincanarynsfw (flabbergabst)



Series: Captain Canary After Dark [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/captaincanarynsfw
Summary: Tensions arise when two people gets stuck in a blizzard.No definite timeline and no definite Earth.





	Blizzard

The wind howled around Leonard’s safehouse, sending the heavy snowflakes that fell rapidly swirling and dancing about in the air.  
  
A portion of snow slid off the roof and onto the ground, pulling Sara’s attention from sharpening her blades. It was the third day of constant snowfall and she was starting to feel restless; there was only so much one could do in a barely furnished safehouse.  
  
They had arrived two days ago, she and Leonard, having completed a mission and needing a place to lie low for the night before they could move on to the next part of their assignment. However a blizzard had soon started that evening and hadn’t stopped since. They next day they had been unable to open the doors to get out. They’ve already told the team via comms and since a couple of them were also stuck indoors, they’ve decided to lie low for the meantime.  
  
“Might be for the best, Blondie,” Mick had said once she’d managed to get a hold of him for a moment. “Gideon could come and get you and Boss but she said we can’t risk the ship being seen.”  
  
So, they’d taken the time that day to rest, clean weaponry, take a bath, eat and go over the next stage of the mission. However, the blizzard had still raged on and they’d had no messages from anyone from the team when they had awoken.  
  
So, with little else to do, Sara had taken one of her blades and began sharpening it in the living room, taken up residence on the couch with a blanket, and hadn’t moved since that morning. Occasionally, she had heard Leonard moving about in the kitchen or in her room, but she had kept herself to herself and he had done the same. It was rare that they had the chance to just sit for longer than an hour, so they were taking full advantage.  
  
Sara, however, had started to realise there was only so much sitting one could do before one got really fucking bored.  
  
Sighing, she tossed the knife onto the door and piercing it, threw the blanket off and got to her feet. Rolling her shoulders, Sara padded across the carpet and through the archway, moving across the hallway to the kitchen. Maybe she could make something exciting, but sensible, out of the tins they had to pass the time.  
  
As she entered the kitchen, it seemed Leonard had had the same idea. Looking up from his bowl soup, it must’ve been, Leonard arched an eyebrow, a smirklifting his lips.  
  
“As bored as me, Assassin?”  
  
“You know I am, Snart,” Sara muttered as she moved to the nearest cupboard, her gaze scanning the tins and packets for something moderately interesting.  
  
“Crazy, isn’t it? The first three-day break we’ve had in a long time. We should be loving every minute of it.”  
  
“Yeah, well, we’re not normal.” Taking a couple of packets of rice, she closed the cupboard, turned and placed them on the counter in front of Len.  
  
His eyebrow arched again.  
  
“Plain rice?”  
  
“It’s very filling.”  
  
“Not very exciting.”  
  
“I was thinking of adding vodka to it.”  
  
“That’s disgusting...Wait, you have that?”  
  
“I always have vodka, Len.”  
  
He exhaled a laugh as he shook his head, looking down at his bowl and stirring the contents. “Well, that does make it sound more exciting than mine.”  
  
“What are you even eating? That looks bland.”

  
He laughed and a faint smile lifted her lips.  
  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t order it off the menu but it was the best I could find.”  
  
“And what do we plan on doing after this amazing breakfast?”  
  
“Well, I was gonna have my sixth bath,” she answered as she found a pot in a cupboard and took it to the sink to fill it with water. “Maybe you have a bubble bath around here. Might need some pampering.  
  
“Now that does sound fun.”  
  
She placed the pot on the stove and turned to him, taking the packets. “Mmh, you’re welcome to join me.”  
  
She said it in that tone, in that light drawl, with one corner of her mouth lifted, her gaze flicking up to him, and heat rose on his cheeks.  
  
Turning to the stove, Sara just about managed to stop her smirk from widening  
  
Well, now...  
  
\---  
  
Flirting with Leonard would be new to her. They’d flirt around each other and let out innuendos but never actually went for the real thing. They’d reason out that they were too busy saving time and space. They’re too good as partners to ruin something as great as that by forming something resembling romance. But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t want it. That doesn’t mean Leonard isn’t thinking of it, too.  
   
Flustering Captain Cold provided a good few hours worth of intermittent entertainment.  
  
One morning, she’d sat on the counter beside him as he cooked their breakfast and asked him to teach her what he was making before sighing, “You’re so good with your hands.” He’d cleared his throat.  
  
She’d wandered into his room after her shower, wrapped in only a towel, and inquired as to whether he had a shirt she could borrow. She’d then emerged from her room after changing, bra-less, his grey shirt sticking to her still slightly damp skin. He’d kept his eyes fixed on her face as she’d thanked him again.  
  
She’d stretched and added a little more volume than necessary to her groans and hums while doing yoga as he sat reading in the living room. He’d lifted his book a little higher, and she’d seen a muscle in his jaw move slightly.  
  
She’d stood close against him as he sorted through a cupboard and took out various tins and read the contents, her chin tilted up so she could gaze at him, asking him to pick her something delicious out. His eyes had narrowed a fraction as they flicked from her to the cupboard.  
  
She’d asked him to help her get a knot out of her hair, humming every few moments as his fingers gently tugged and teased it out. He’d excused himself to go and take a shower after that.  
  
She’d decided to give him a break after that. For the time being.  
  
After finishing her ‘dinner’, another questionable stew concoction, she found one of the vodka bottles she kept under the floorboards and wandered into the living room. It was empty, Snart having not appeared after his shower.  
  
Well, time for Plan B.  
  
Unscrewing the cap and throwing it onto the coffee table, Sara took a long sip as she moved towards the mahogany cabinet. Pulling a CD player out from the back of it, she plugged it in, placed it on the table and ‘eeny meeny miny moe’d’ between the selection of five CDs.    
  
Sliding the chosen CD into the player, she exhaled a long breath as she sat back on the couch and closed her eyes, taking occasional sips from the bottle.  
  
She was just starting to really relax when she felt the air shift.  
  
“What are you listening to?”  
  
Opening her eyes, Sara lifted her head and raised her eyebrows at Leonard, finding him leaning against the archway, his hands in his sweatpants pockets.  
  
“Best of: Romantic Songs. I found it here on your CD Stash.”

  
“Ah.” Len nodded as a smirk tugged at his lips, pushing away from the archway and moving to sit in the armchair. “Must’ve been my sister’s.”  
  
“I’m sure.”  
  
“What’s the song called again?”  
  
“Everything I Do. Bryan Adams.”

  
“Nothing beats Captain and Tennille.”  
  
She smiled at the memory of the song as she took a sip of vodka before offering it to him. He declined with a shake of his head as the song changed, running his fingers over his lips.  
  
“This song I’ve heard. It’s nice. Unchained Melody, right?”  
  
“Yup. It’s real nice.”  
  
Her gaze drifted over to him as he exhaled a laugh, looking at the CD player. Getting to her feet, she placed the bottle down and held her hand out to him, moving her fingers a little.  
  
“Come on, Snart.”  
  
He blinked up at her, thoroughly startled. “What?”  
  
Arching an eyebrow as she allowed a smile to spread across her lips, she began to sway her hips in time to the music. “Come on. We’re both bored. This is a second chance for you to dance with me, Snart. Don’t waste it.”  
  
It was his turn to arch an eyebrow, amusement quickly replacing his startled expression. “I’m not a dancer, Sara. But you go right ahead while I--”  
  
“Nope, come on, you can’t get away from me this time. Just make this easy for everyone.”  
  
“Assassin--”  
  
“Don’t test me, old man.”  
  
Sighing, Leonard pushed himself up and took her hand, letting her lead him around the coffee table to give them some space. Smiling triumphantly, she placed her free hand on his shoulder and arched an eyebrow expectantly.  
  
Exhaling a long breath of resigned exasperation, Len placed a hand on her waist and settled his gaze above her head. Her lips twitched as a moment later he started to just sway them, barely lifting his feet.  
  
“Look at you. Not a dancer, huh?”  
  
“Shut up, Lance.”  
  
“I’m the Captain, Snart. I give the orders here.”  
  
His gaze flicked down to her. “I told you I’m not good at this.”  
  
Sara tilted her head to the side as her features softened a fraction. “You don’t have to be good at it, Len. That’s not the point. You just have to enjoy yourself.”  
  
“This isn’t what I’d call enjoyable.”  
  
“Oh, come on, dancing with the girl is what you guys consider fun, right?”  
  
“Not me, Lance.”  
  
“Too busy getting arrested?”  
  
“Too busy robbing banks.”  
  
The corners of his mouth lifted as he watched realisation spread across her features.     
  
“Fuck those heists. You’re dancing with me now.”  
  
"Assassin--”  
  
Keeping a hold of his hand, she lifted their arms and twirled under them, gracefully spinning out away from him. His smile widened a little more as she spun back in, wrapping their arms around herself and leaning back against his chest.  
  
“Sara--”  
  
“Don’t worry,” she murmured, lifting her chin to meet his gaze. “You get to spin, too.”  
  
Spinning away again, she lifted her arm and nodded. Releasing another sigh, even as he smiled, Leonard turned around under their raised arms, arching an eyebrow as he lowered them.  
  
“Having fun yet?” she asked, her lips lifting higher as she wrapped her fingers around his wrists and bounced his hands from side to side as the song changed, the tempo picking up.  
  
Exhaling a laugh as he watched his hands for a few moments, Len then lifted his eyes to her. “Yes. I’m having fun.”  
  
“Mmh, not enough fun yet, I think.”  
  
Taking both his hands, she swung their arms from side to side, up and down, twirled into him again a few more times, made him twirl, and made him actually move his feet until he was smiling widely.  
  
“All right, Lance, I’m having fun. Now stop before you make me pop a hip.”  
  
Sliding her hand back into his and placing the other on his shoulder, a wide smirk had settled on her own lips as they returned to swaying. “Wow, burning yourself now with the old man jokes, you’re growing as a person.”     
  
He laughed as he shook his head, his arm going around her waist as she leaned against him. “Well, if you can’t beat ‘em.”  
  
“You could beat anyone, Len.”  
  
“Yeah, but violence isn’t quite my thing now.”  
  
“Oh, you’re no fun.”  
  
Pulling away from him, one corner of her mouth rose higher than the other as she moved to the vodka, raising it to her lips and taking a long sip. He watched her, his hands sliding into his pockets.  
  
“You’ve been out with the rogues. You know damn well I can be very fun.”  
  
“I look forward to seeing just how fun you are over the years that we’re stuck here,” she drawled as she moved towards him, holding the bottle at her side.  
  
Leonard raised his eyebrows. “You betting years, huh? I was thinking a good decade or so.”  
  
“Mmh. That seems a good estimate. Longer than the two years we were stuck in the past.”  
  
He followed her gaze to the window, the snow now nearing the top of it, darkening the room even though the lights were on.  
  
“Another cold night,” he murmured to no one in particular.  
  
“You know, you could join me tonight. We could keep each other warm.” A faint smirk lifted her lips as his eyes settled on her.  
  
It was a cheap come on, but it still made him smile.  
  
“I can keep myself warm.”  
  
“Mmh, now that’s just selfish.” The smirk widened as she neared, standing before him and tilting her chin up.  
  
She expected him to laugh, or to smile, or for his cheeks to flush. Instead, his gaze drifted down her features, and she thought, for a fraction of a second, that he lingered on her lips.  
  
“You’re playing a dangerous game, Sara.” His tone was low, the same as when he was giving out orders to his men, but something new surfaced in his eyes, and Sara felt her lower stomach muscles tighten involuntarily.  
  
“My favourite kind,” she purred, her features not betraying her body’s response.  
  
Again, his gaze travelled her. Again, she thought he’d smile or laugh or become flustered.  
  
Instead, the corners of his mouth lifted and he murmured, “Goodnight, Sara.”  
  
She hid her disappointment. “Goodnight, Len,” she answered, maintaining her husky tone.  
  
Inclining his head, Snart turned and walked away. Pressing her lips together, Sara ran her tongue over her teeth before taking a long sip of vodka. She’d teased him, she’d flirted with him, hell, she’d even pressed up against him to fluster him, to amuse herself... So why at the end of the day was she the one feeling flustered?  
  
“Oh, and yes, Assassin. Well, you’ve seen me tinker with my gun...” At the sound of his voice, she turned her head to find him paused under the archway. “... I am very good with my hands.”  
  
His easy, familiar smile had returned, but nevertheless his words sent a delicious thrill through her, and she smiled as she watched him head up the stairs.  
  
Oh, Captain, this is no longer a game.  
  
\---

She waited for thirty-one minutes. She sat on the couch and drank and listened to the rest of the CD for thirty-one minutes.  
  
When the last song had played, Sara turned the CD player off, unplugged it, put it back in the cabinet and moved over to the kitchen, taking the bottle and cap with her. Screwing the cap back on, she placed the vodka in the refrigerator before turning all the lights off downstairs.  
  
She ascended the stairs in the dark, listening to the wind that howled outside.  
  
His door was at the end of the short hallway. She placed her hand on the handle, pushed it down and opened the door.  
  
One lamp illuminated a portion of the room in a warm glow, casting shadows on the walls and in the corners. A window spanned a whole wall, thick curtains drawn across it. His bag was at the foot of the bed, on the floor, closed with a shirt neatly folded on top.  
  
Leonard turned, standing by the side of the bed, a notebook in his hands. He watched her as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind herself, her gaze meeting his. He closed the notebook after a moment and dropped it onto the bedside table where the lamp sat.  
  
Shadows and light danced across her features as she moved towards him, yet he could see what burned in her eyes.  
  
His hand swiftly reached out, settled on her hip and pulled her body flush against his. Her arms slid around his neck and he lowered his head in the same moment she lifted her chin, and they claimed each others lips in a fierce kiss.  
  
His grip tightened on her hip at the soft sound she released from her throat, his other hand moving to the back of her neck, fingers tangling into her hair. Sara rose up on her toes a little, instantly deepening the kiss and tracing her tongue along his lower lip. He opened his mouth to her, a muffled groan escaping him as his tongue stroked against hers, his arm sliding around her lower back and pulling her tighter against him.  
  
She felt his growing erection under his sweatpants pressing against her stomach, spreading desire throughout her entire body as she felt the thick length of him. She needed to be closer to him, she needed their clothes gone, she needed more.  
  
Her hands slid down his chest, pushing between them and making their bodies separate for only the room she needed, their lips not leaving each other. She grasped the bottom of his shirt and dragged it up his body, forcing them to finally break the kiss. Leonard raised his arms to help her, though the moment it was off of his body his hands were back on her, sliding and caressing up her sides this time. She tossed his shirt aside, not caring where it landed, and her lips parted as she watched the way his muscles moved. Now, she could only think about what this body could do to her, how he could carry her, how he could hold her, how much stamina he had, how his body would feel against her naked own.  
  
Her hands settled over his abdomen, her fingers splayed, and she slid them up, feeling the muscles tighten underneath. She continued them upwards, tracing each curve and line with her finger tips. It wasn’t until her hands moved over his shoulders that she lifted her chin, met his gaze and realised his own hands had stayed put on her waist, albeit tightly. He’d been watching her, allowing her to do as she pleased, to take her time; there was no arrogance or pride in his eyes, only a trace of curiosity and barely controlled need.  
  
Her tongue licked over her lower lip and his gaze dropped to watch the movement, and his faint groan reminded her of her own need, now aware of how damp her panties were. Her fingertips pressing into his shoulders pushed him back into action and he lowered his head as his hands dropped to grip her shirt at her stomach, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her neck.  
  
The languid, teasing nature of them greatly contrasted the hurried intensity of this kiss--far from the urgency of their first, and Sara sank her teeth into her lower lip as her eyes fell shut, tipping her head to the side to give him easier access. She felt him pull the shirt of his she was wearing up her body, her skin prickling slightly as it was exposed to the cold air of the room. His mouth left her for only a moment or two as he pulled the shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor before he was licking and biting at her skin once more.  
  
One arm slid around her waist to hold her close as his other hand settled under her breast, his thumb gliding back and forth over her hard nipple. She gasped as her back curved, and it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.  
  
“You don’t know what it’s done to me seeing you in my shirt all day, Sara,” he murmured into the crook of her neck, his teeth grazing over her skin, and he bit her lightly a moment later just as he pinched her nipple hard, making her hiss and press further into his touch.  
  
He was swiftly learning the places that had her tightening her grip on him and inhaling sharply; it didn’t surprise him that she seemed to still be maintaining some sort of control on her sweet sounds as he marked her, and he relished in the unspoken challenge of drawing more from her.  
  
His hands fell to the backs of her thighs and he lifted her, pulling her legs around his waist as she opened her eyes. He kissed and nipped along her jaw as her hands moved to either side of his neck, her legs tight around him, and he thought for a moment that he felt her rock her hips, brushing against his clothed, aching cock.  
  
Grunting at the far too brief flash of pleasure it gave, Leonard turned and placed a knee on the bed, leaning down to lay her on it. Pulling his head back, he set his hands either side of her head, gazing down at her. Only her eyes and the increased rise and fall of her chest gave away how she was feeling, her hands sliding down to his biceps. Inhaling a slow breath as he gave himself a moment to memorise her like this, he lifted a hand and stroked the pad of his thumb over her lips, dragging her lower one down a little.  
  
He saw the beginnings of a smile before she opened her mouth wider, and he couldn’t stop himself from slipping his thumb in. Her lips wrapped around it and she sucked, stroking at him with her tongue. He stared, watching, groaning as his cock twitched.  
  
“You’ve teased me enough today, Sara.” There was that low tone again, and with it the shiver of lust it provoked running down her spine.  
  
Before she could even think of a retort, he hooked his fingers into the hem of her boyshorts and panties and pulled them down, tugging them over her feet as he stepped back and tossing them aside. Lowering down onto his knees, he slid his arms under her legs, pulling them over his shoulders, and dragged her towards the edge of the bed, closer to him.  
  
Her breathing hitched and she couldn’t take her eyes off of him as he gazed at her glistening pussy lips, a muscle in his jaw moving as he grit his teeth.  
  
“Jesus, Sara.”  
  
His mouth was on her barely a second later and her own mouth dropped open as she gasped sharply, her fingers gripping at the bedsheet beneath her as she pushed herself up onto her elbows to watch him. He groaned as he swept his tongue up her slit, drawing in the taste of her, and the slight jerking of her hips didn’t go unnoticed. Gripping her waist with both hands to keep her in place, he stroked his tongue up her again, circling her clit with the tip of it. Sara exhaled a slightly unsteady breath, and his eyes lifted to her face, noting how her jaw was clenched, seemingly suppressing a few sounds.  
  
Now, that just wouldn’t do.  
  
Closing his lips over her slit, he gave no warning as he firmly sucked and licked at her pussy. A strained moan escaped her and he felt her abdomen tighten as the flat of his tongue parted her slick folds.  
  
Close, but not exactly what he wanted to hear.  
  
He began to suck and lick at her firmly, alternating between her folds and her swollen clit in quick succession. Soon, ragged, audible breaths and low moans began to leave her at the sweeping of his tongue coupled with his stubble scratching against her sensitive skin.  
  
Then, his tongue circled her hole before he pushed it inside her, and she moaned loudly and her hand was suddenly on his head, her fingers gripping at his hair.  
  
Oh.  
  
His eyes flicking up to her, he held her darkened gaze as he began to fuck her with it, one hand moving to her lower stomach, keeping her increasingly jerking hips down as his thumb stroked over her clit.  
  
She either had lost control of or nor longer cared about restraining her sounds as loud moans began to fall from her lips, mingling with breathy curses, and scratch his earlier thought, these were the sweetest sounds he had ever heard.  
  
His hand soon moved further down and replaced his tongue, two fingers slipping easily inside her as his mouth went to her clit, sucking firmly at it. Quickly pumping his fingers in and out of her slick hole, all the way to the knuckle and out to the tips of his fingers, he kept his eyes fixed on her, her eyelids starting to flutter in an effort to keep her eyes open.    
  
She was close, and it only took another thrust of his fingers and a harsh suck on her clit for her legs to tighten around him and her head to fall back. A string of long, husky moans tumbled from her lips as she came, gripping tightly at his hair and keeping him in place as her hips tried to buck though his hand kept them down.  
  
Len couldn’t help but groan as he withdrew his fingers and quickly lowered his head to lap up the sweet taste of her release, prolonging her orgasm as his tongue dipped into her once more. Hearing her gasp and hiss out an indistinguishable curse, he wrapped both arms around her waist to keep her still, lazily stroking up her folds.  
  
It was several moments before he released her and pulled back, his tongue darting out over his lips, the taste of her lingering on him. He watched her as her hands fell from his head in the process of his movement, falling onto her back, her chest and marked neck slightly flushed, hunger still burning in her eyes, and he knew he was nowhere near done yet.  
  
Sara’s legs slid from his shoulders as he stood and leaned over her once more, one knee on the bed, a hand by the side of her head. The fingertips of the other lightly dragged up her pussy, and a soft sound came from the back of her throat as her hips rose up into his touch.  
  
Then his two wet fingers began to steadily circle her clit.       
  
Sara exhaled a sharp breath, not having yet fully come down from her orgasm. Biting at her lower lip, she swiftly released it as he quickened his pace, and her back arched, her hand gripping at his forearm beside her.    
  
She was still sensitive and her hips jerked slightly every few moments but the pleasure that had slowly started to fade began to build again. Groaning, her hand moved to her breast and she pinched and tugged at her nipple, her eyes closing. Suddenly, she felt his mouth on her other nipple, sucking and biting gently at it as his fingers moved rapidly from side to side over her clit.  
  
“Fuck...” she moaned, drawing the word out slightly, and her breaths started to come quicker and sharper as she felt a familiar tightening in her lower stomach.  
  
Her second orgasm was quieter than the first, her mouth dropping open as her whole body tensed, and then a long, ragged moan escaped her a few moments later as she arched off the mattress, twisting her nipple slightly to increase the euphoric sensation of her climax.  
  
He watched her every movement, his own breaths hard as he savoured each gasp she gave and each roll of her hips... And he wanted more.  
  
Sara swallowed as she grazed her teeth over her lower lip, allowing herself a moment to gather herself. Opening her eyes, a breathless smile tugged at her lips as she slid her hand up his arm to the side of his neck, her thumb stroking along his jaw.  
  
“Jesus, Snart, I always kne-”  
  
She broke off when she felt two of his finger tips caressing her hole, her lips remaining parted, and, God, she couldn’t suppress the desire that warmed her.  
  
“Always knew what, Lance?” he murmured, his voice low and rough.  
  
She swallowed again and licked her lips before answering, “Always knew you’d know how to treat a lady ri-”  
  
She broke off with a sharp cry as he pushed the two fingers inside her, all the way to the knuckle, and, fuck, she could’ve hurt him for the smile that lifted his lips.      
  
She’d barely come down from her first orgasm, let alone her second, but it just felt so fucking good, it felt so good it almost hurt.  
  
“Oh, fuck...” she breathed as he then easily slipped a third finger inside her and immediately began to thrust them.  
  
 “Come on, Sara, give me one more,” he murmured, and had she been able to look at anything but him she would have seen his other hand gripping the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white.  
  
Staring up at him through half-lidded eyes, her lips parted, her pussy tightened around his fingers at his words and he grunted. His thumb began to brush back and forth across her clit and she whined, her hips jerking from the oversensitivity she was feeling.  
  
“Len...” she breathed, her hand dropping to grip his shoulder, her nails sinking into his skin so hard though he barely noticed.  
  
“One more. Give me one more, Sara.”  
  
She could have come from that alone, and then he curled his fingers.  
  
Tipping her head back, her whole body tightened as she grit her teeth and released a high, broken moan that almost sounded like a goddamn whimper as she came for the third time.  
  
“There we go,” he murmured as her slick walls clutched at his fingers and her back arched, his voice tight as he tried his damned hardest to keep control of his need to sink himself inside her.  
  
Slowing his hand, Leonard withdrew his fingers and raised them to his mouth, licking her release from them one by one, taking his time. He wanted to give her the chance to actually and fully come down from her high, despite his aching cock and his own desperate need for a release becoming increasingly harder to ignore. He instead focused on now becoming aware of how deep her nails had sunk in, knowing there would be red, crescent-moon shapes there for a little while, and watching her recover... No, that didn’t help at all.    
  
She looked so damn beautiful. Hell, she was always beautiful, but this was different; her entire body was relaxed. She was always so alert, always watching, always aware of every single part of her body and what it could do, but now she was just...  
  
Her eyes opened and met his gaze. There was something in them that Leonard couldn’t quite read. Her hand moved from his shoulder to cup his cheek, and she wet her lips.  
  
“I want you inside me.”  
  
Christ...  
  
How could he say no? How could he say no to those words, to that husky voice, to those eyes, to her, how could he ever say no?  
  
He still hesitated, though.  
  
“Sara, do you really want this with me?”  
  
He didn’t have a chance to react. One second she was beneath him, the next she’d wrapped her legs around his waist, tightened them and rolled them over. Straddling his thighs, she lowered her upper body and gripped his chin gently, her lips ghosting over his as she murmured to him.  
  
“I want you inside me, Leonard Snart. I want your thick cock inside me, I want to be able to feel it tomorrow...”  
  
His jaw clenched as his hands slid over the outer curve of her thighs, gripping at her, but before he could respond she was moving down his body, her lips trailing kisses down his throat and chest. Tilting his chin down to watch her, he brushed her hair away from her face with one hand and her gaze lifted. Christ, the faint, teasing smile she gave him, one corner of her mouth higher than the other, it could’ve killed him.  
  
She kissed down his abdomen and gripped the waistband of his sweatpants, pushing them down. Moving off the bed, she stood and tugged them off completely, sweeping them aside with her foot. Looking up at him, she placed one hand on the mattress beside his hip, nearly mirroring the position he had taken over her, and ran her other hand up his covered erection, over the wet spot his pre-cum had caused on his boxers.  
  
“Christ, Sara...” he hissed, his teeth clenched as his cock jerked under her touch.  
  
She just smiled again and hooked her fingers over the waistband of the boxers, dragging them down and freeing his cock. It sprung up and lay flat against his stomach and, fuck, she needed him inside her.  
  
Tossing the boxers aside, in one fluid movement she lowered her head and licked up his entire length, gathering his pre-cum onto her tongue, and climbed onto him, her lips claiming his in a searing kiss.  
  
His moan at her warm, wet tongue against him was swallowed by her mouth and he cupped her face, his fingers curling into her hair as another moan escaped him. Mercifully, she seemed in no mood to tease as he felt her hand slide between them and grip his cock. God, even just the feel of her hand had him groaning.  
  
Then, his swollen tip pressed against her wet hole and she lowered herself down onto him. Their kiss grew sloppy for a few moments as she moaned and he hissed at the feel of her warm, wet walls enveloping his thick cock, both of them stilling for a second or two as she took his entire length.  
  
One hand stayed at the back of her head, gripping her hair, and the other fell to her hip, grasping her tightly.  
  
“Jesus Christ, Sara, you feel so fucking good...” he mumbled against her lips, nearly slurring the words as pleasure overtook his senses.  
  
And then she was moving, rolling her hips forward, rising on his cock until he almost slipped out of her before she lowered down. One arm was beside his head to hold herself up and she tugged at his hair with the hand of the other, the kiss regaining the heat and hunger they poured into it as she increased her pace.  
  
Leonard shifted his hips just slightly and her lips broke from his as she cried out softly, his cock having brushed against a sweet spot inside her. Her hand gripping the back of his neck, she dropped her head and began to bite along his shoulder, moans beginning to leave her with nearly every breath.  
  
He knew he wouldn’t last long, not with how he’d been thinking about her all day, watching her all day, not with how incredible she looked and felt, and with the words she was now breathlessly purring into his ear.  
  
 “Fuck, Len... I fucking love how you’re stretching me, you feel so fucking good, I want to feel you come inside me-”  
  
He growled. Gripping her waist, he rolled them over and rose up, gripping at the bedsheets by her head, and began to thrust into her in an unrelentingly fast rhythm.  
  
“Oh, fuck...” she gasped, her eyes falling shut and her head tipping back as she, too, grasped the sheets, twisting and pulling at them.  
  
“Open your eyes, Sara. Look at me,” he commanded, breathing harshly as he felt pleasure start to build within him.  
  
It took her a moment to respond, her eyelids fluttering open and instantly finding his. Clenching his jaw, he moved a hand to the headboard, gripping onto it tightly as he fucked her faster.  
  
Gibberish words tumbled from her lips in one exhale as her velvet walls started to flutter around his cock, signalling her fourth impending climax.  
  
“Touch yourself,” he murmured, the words strained.  
  
Again it took her a moment to respond, and he could practically see her own pleasure soaring deep inside her, her forehead dipping as she sank her teeth into her lower lip. Sliding her hand down her stomach, she found her aching, whether from sensitivity or pleasure she didn’t know nor care, clit and gently stroked at it with two fingers, tearing a high moan from her.  
  
“Come... Come inside me, Len. I need to feel you...” Her breathing hitched on the last word as he thrust hard into her, his hips stuttering slightly in their rhythm as he began to chase his release. “That’s it... Come on, fuck, come deep inside me...”  
  
It only took a few more thrusts and for her to whisper his name as she clenched around him for him to fall over the edge.  
  
Closing his eyes tightly, he bowed his head and, gripping the headboard so hard some part of his mind heard it creak and splinter slightly under his hand, he buried his cock deep inside her and came with a strained yell, his body jerking.  
  
Her eyes rolled back slightly as she closed them at the feel of his come, and she arched under him, her mind going blank as her orgasm overcame her.  
  
Scratch everything, Sara Lance--the White Canary herself--crying out as she came on his cock was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.  
  
He would have wanted to watch her but he was powerless to the bliss that spread through him. In fact, it was some time, maybe, he wasn’t sure, before his hand fell from the headboard to the pillow beside her, and he bowed his head, resting his forehead against her shoulder.  
  
Her skin was slick with a light layer of sweat, as was his, he realised, and he couldn’t stop himself from pressing a gentle, lingering kiss to her shoulder. She hummed faintly, and he felt her hand settle on the back of his neck.  
  
“What d’you know...” He heard her murmur, sated exhaustion evident in her tone as her fingertips brushed against his hair slowly. “... You are good with your hands.”  
  
Leonard exhaled a laugh and lifted his head, finding her eyes still closed.  
  
“Yes, I am,” he answered, matching her quiet tone, and pressed another kiss to her skin before he looked at her again, cupping her cheek. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Mmhm.”  
  
Rising up a little, his forearm resting by her head, he slowly pulled out of her. The faint sound she emitted had his brow furrowing as his eyes darted up to her features, a slight wince passing across them.  
  
“Sara? What is it?”  
  
“Mmff, nothin’.”  
  
“Don’t fall asleep yet, Assassin. Tell me.”  
  
“Mmnh, you can’t argue with me right now, Len. Too tired to find it sexy.”  
  
He couldn’t suppress the smile that lifted his lips even as he arched an eyebrow. “Lance, tell me.”  
  
Exhaling a long breath, Sara slowly opened her eyes and shifted her head a little, gazing at him.  
  
“Just a little sore, Snart, settle down. Most men and women would be proud.”  
  
“I’m not most men or women,” he replied, his thumb stroking along her jaw as he cupped the side of her neck, guilt starting to creep up on him.  
  
“No, you certainly are not,” she murmured, her lips twitching.  
  
He only smiled slightly, the guilt lingering. “How sore?”  
  
“Good sore, Len,” she whispered, cupping his face as she realised his concern was going to take more than gentle teasing to calm.  
  
“I don-”  
  
She cut him off by kissing him, the softness of it taking him by surprise. He paused, before his lips moved gently against hers, his thumb brushing along her cheekbone.  
  
Once she felt his body start to relax, she pulled her head back and opened her eyes, her finger tips caressing down his neck.  
  
“Let’s get some sleep, Len. I must have so worn you out, you poor thing.”  
  
He laughed as he pushed himself up. “You can be exhausting, Sara Lance.”  
  
“Ha-ha. Funny.” Tugging the covers down as he moved away, she closed her eyes as she slid under them and pulled them right up to her chin. “Shut up and get under here, it’s freezing.”  
  
The request took him by surprise, he’d thought she’d leave, this was Sara, after all, she didn’t seem the kind to cuddle after sex, but he decided, didn’t want, to question it.  
  
“Yes, captain.” Flicking the bedside light off, plunging the room into darkness, Len lifted the sheets and climbed in beside her.


End file.
